Naruto awakening of the Saiyan's
by jaytenofthedragonsblade
Summary: On his three-year training trip naruto meets an ancient warrior known as son Goku Goku takes naruto away and trains him awakening his Saiyan blood held dormant for the last two thousand years but he is not to embark on this trip alone their other Sands who need awakening as well what enemy could be strong enough to warrant the awakening of the powerful race of warriors and well the
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Dragon Ball Z GT or any other animate used herein please support the official release**  
A/N _just revised fixed some of the simple errors simple stupid errors and a couple other things overall plot has remained the same please once again read and review no flames please_

Naruto woke in the middle of the night his sensei Jaraiya was sleeping like a log and snoring like a chainsaw, naruto couldn't help but shake his head as he crawled out of his sleeping bag it had been nearly 3 years since he left Konoha on his training mission with the old Sonnen just another few days and they would be back in his home village he had wondered how much everyone had changed and how much he had changed over the past three years he had grown much taller the layer of baby fat that covered his face was gone his chest was now full of lean muscle made for speed and just enough power he wasn't overly muscular just enough to get by his sensei said his personality hadn't changed much over the past two years he was still the same knucklehead he always was some part of him hope his sensei was wrong but for the most part he knew it was true. He headed towards a nearby rock he picked out earlier in the evening where he began to relieve himself, he was almost done when on top of the rock a man with spiky black hair was suddenly staring at him dead in the eyes Naruto's eyes got wide as they met the smiling face with large gray brown eyes that had a cheery disposition about them.

"Hi." The man said in a pleasant almost calming tone that seemed to have a certain amount of cheer to it.

Naruto instantly stumbled away crawling to a nearby tree pointing at the man. "Who are you?" Naruto yelled pressing his back to the tree.

"Well let's see?" Said the man still smiling. "I guess I would be your great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandpa."

"But that would make you like a thousand years old."

"Well two thousand six hundred and fifty something to be more accurate." The man said rubbing the back of his head. "But that's not important right now."

"Then how are you still alive and how do you look in your 20s."

"Well you see with all the training I did and with the fact that I joined with a very powerful Dragon called the eternal Dragon I no longer age but like I said that's not important right now. What is, is the future of the earth. And to make sure it's safe I need your help." The man said still rubbing the back of his head. "You see I kind of can't safely be on earth any longer with how strong I became in my training just one wrong flex and I could cause the whole earth to blow up. It really kind of sucks when you think of how much I love it here, now come with me we have some training to do. With that he places his hand on the boy's shoulder and his other hand with his index and middle finger to his for head they disappeared in a flash.

Naruto looked around the only thing there was a building likes of which he had never seen before and the giant Ramen timer as he thought of them but the sand was going up not down and it seemed that the sand never ran out it was hot as hell and he felt a lot heavier than normal in all directions there was nothing but white light as far as the eye could see. "Where are we?" Naruto called out.

"Oh right should have told you were in my own personal dimension I made everyone else leave for a bit so we could train uninterrupted, here I can control the flow of time perfectly so even though we are going to train for a long time you won't age and you'll only be gone a few minutes first we need to awaken your Saiyan blood that's been begging to come out Thanks to Kurama being sealed with in you."

"Wait what's with the Saiyan and who the hell is Kurama."

"Well you could say a Saiyan is kind of the bloodline in your world and as for Kurama he's the Kyuubi."

"Wait the Kyuubi's name Kurama?"

"Yup we were old friends now standstill." The man said placing his hand to his head releasing a huge amount of power into the boy and pulling on That power from him naruto felt a surge of power more powerful than anything ever before and then a stabbing pain in his tailbone and a tail shot from inside of his pants. "They're all done, Sorry should have warned you."

Naruto stood looking at his arms a glowing gold aura surrounded him still.

"Now how to train your best while I always learn best by jumping straight into it so that's just what will do." The man said taking a fighting stance and then charging naruto. He was instantly on the defensive but still took massive punches and kicks all over his body.

Two years later

Naruto dropped into his fighting stance his eyes were teal his hair stood straight up and was a Golden color instead of his normal bright blonde he watches carefully for any signs of movement in a flash he disappeared and reappeared throwing furious blows they were faster than the human eye could normally follow even the Sharingan would have trouble following the two combatants movements the other figure who he now knew as Goku was doing nothing but dodging lightning fast strikes soon enough naruto was knocked back but instead of charging in once more he disappeared and instantly reappeared behind his target throwing a massive blast of energy Goku knocked it away and instantly was on him throwing a devastating punch into his stomach sending him into the air naruto stopped about 30 yards in the air Naruto narrowed his eyes and put his hands together glaring down at the man he pulled his hands back and began "Ka.." He started gathering energy in his hands now his back hip hands still held together.

"ma... Ha... MA"

Goku mimicked the pose.

And at the same time called "ha..." Two beams of blue light launched towards each other and met in the middle between them expanding to the size of the small moon Naruto's eyes widened as his beam was pushed back to him he barely had time to dodge out of the way before his beam was overpowered. He collapsed the ground exhausted Goku walked up to him. "Great job I really didn't think you would get this far in only two years you got the Kamahamaha in gusts a week and instant transmission in only six months. And mastered the unsealing technique you need to wake up the other Saiyan's not to mention all the studying that Chichi made you go through I just wish that Vegeta had taken it a little easier on you, I think it's time we got a little rest for now I will return you to earth in the morning I'm sure you miss your friends."

Naruto couldn't help but smile though he was so exhausted he couldn't move.

The next morning Goku went over everything one last time. "Now remember you won't be able to do everything by yourself you have to find the other Saiyan's you'll be able to tell who they are now by there energy and chakra Kurama will help you find them as well as help you keep your training up. Don't slack off because I can't wait to fight you again."

"Right." Said naruto with a huge smile. "Now I'll definitely be able to bring Sasuke back for sure."

"That's true but remember what I told you try to let him come back on his own I told you about Vegeta and pride from what you told me he is the same way and don't just rush off you don't want to give away your true power till the real enemy shows himself I wish I could help but you know what can happen."

"Yeah I wouldn't want the world the blow up just because you flex wrong pops." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot here." Goku said holding out a bag of sensu bean's. "In case of emergency there a hundred beans there."

"Gee... Thanks." Naruto said taking the Beans.

"Use them wisely you may need them. Well this is goodbye when I drop you off I should transmit right back here to be safe."

"Right" Naruto said putting his hand on Goku shoulder. Next thing he knew he was watching the sun rise for the first time in almost 2 years he would have to talk the pervy Sage into going back a little early a week was almost too long he reached out with his senses and found the pervy Sage still sleeping under the same tree but also felt to other energy signatures with their chakra sneaking up on him most likely low Jonin level a smirk appeared on his face as he disappeared and reappeared behind them just in time to hear one say. "Okay on the count of three we jump out and attack." The ninja on the right said not noticing Naruto.

"Are you sure that's wise I mean he is one of the legendary Sonnen." Naruto said nonchalantly.

" Of coe..." The man instantly sweat dropped not knowing the voice behind him he slowly turned to see Naruto, Naruto instantly recognized the exsuna nin by his headband with a line through it he gritted his teeth and both were met with a fist to the face in the blink of an eye. By the time they woke up they were tied to a tree and Hunter nin surrounded them naruto was long gone the Hunter nin looked at the note attached to one of them "send me the reward Naruto" was all it read.

"The Kazakage will like that," the leader said with a smile.

"Hey pervy Sage get up if we hurry we can make it back by tomorrow afternoon." Naruto called packing his stuff in his pack.'

Jaraiya opened his eyes and stretched out. "What's the rush."

Naruto knew how to get him moving though he hated to use it. "I was just thinking that there are no hot springs from here to Konoha so the sooner we get there the sooner you can start your research plus it's been three years since I've seen everyone I want to get back."

He of course had a hinge up to look like his normal self he didn't want anyone to see the changes that have been made over the past two years even though he hadn't aged he had still become a lot more muscular and plus he didn't want the pervy Sage to see that the close he had bought him were now gone replaced because they were torn to shreds through the two years of training.

'It's been five years for me I'm really homesick.' Thought naruto

'don't want to tell him?' Kurama asked.

'Would you believe me if you weren't there?'

'Nope.'

'Exactly though I could show him my tail.'

'Nah.. Make it a surprise.'

'Good idea I like that better.'

Naruto and Jaraiya slowly strolled into the gates of Konoha two familiar guards were sitting at their posts Jaraiya Raised his hand and simply said. "Yo." As they passed the two guards had to look twice as Naruto passed by a big grin on his face.

Sakura made her way to the guard post as Konohamaru and his team ran up to her

"Sakura Chan what are you up to?" He called out she looked back and smiled at the young genin

"Lady Tsunada needs me to go pick up the gate entries for today want to go?" She said with a smile

"yeah sure why not. We are done with our mission for the day and training." Konohamaru said falling in step beside her.

Soon they were at the front gate the two jonin guards on duty had Fox grins on their faces as Sakura walked up to them they handed her the papers.

"You won't believe who the last one's in were." One of the two guards said. "If you hurry you can still catch them." The other one said.

Sakura looked the papers and had to fight the tears back as she turned to run down the way she came halfway down the opposite street she saw him standing on a telephone pole.

Naruto stood atop the highest point he could find looking up at the Hokage monument little did the two down below know but he was really sending out his senses feeling everyone's energy in the town memorizing them so he could be to anyone of them in an instant, he did realize a few were still out such as team Guy and a few others most likely out on missions.

"Man it feels good to be back." He said aloud to no one in particular.

"Hey boss welcome back." Naruto herd from below him, he looked down to see Konohamaru Momigi and Udan standing next to Jaraiya along with his onetime crush Sakura he couldn't help but smile as he jumped down and landed lightly next to them with a smile.

"Hay guys I haven't seen you in forever so Konohamaru are you a ninja now."

"Yep got my for head protector and everything." He said flashing his for head protector. "And now I challenge you to a duel." With that he put his hands together in an all too familiar seal and called out. "**Sexy no Jitsu."**

He turned into a beautiful naked woman with long brown pigtails blowing a kiss towards naruto. Naruto deadpans as he look at the silly antics of his onetime rival and shook his head.

' I can't believe how much of an idiot I was coming up with that Jitsu.' Naruto thought to himself. "Konohamaru I was wrong to ever have made that Jitsu please never use it again." and he placed his hand on Konohamaru's shoulder. Everybody but Jaraiya who is currently passed out with a nosebleed looked at Naruto like he was insane and wondered if this was the same idiot that left two years ago when it was plain to see he wasn't. He looked over at Sakura. "Hey how have you been, keeping up with training?"

"Of course I have. It looks like you've done the same you changed quite a bit." Sakura said a bit of blush spreading across her cheeks. "So do you think I've changed."

' She's changed physically let's hope she's also changed mentally.' Naruto thought to himself, but said out loud. "Yeah you look like you changed quite a bit I believe you've gotten really strong I can't wait spar against you."

Sakura clenched her fists and threatened to hit Naruto.' Is that all he meant is that I look like I've gotten stronger? I'll kick his ass.' She thought to herself, she quickly rained in her temper it wasn't his fault really the last time they had really seen each other all she was interested in was that jackass Sasuke.

"Anyway I think it's time we picked up the pervy Sage and went to see Baa-Chan." With that he walked over and tossed Jaraiya over his shoulder.

Ten minutes later they were walking in to the Hokage's office behind the old wood desk sat the elderly blonde with dual pigtails, Naruto couldn't help but smile as he saw the old Hokage.

"Hey Ba-chan how's it been going." He said walking in and unceremoniously dumping Jaraiya on to a nearby couch. "Genin Naruto and Sonnen Jaraiya reporting as ordered."

Tsunada leveled her gaze at the hyperactive blond in front of her as a tick mark appeared on her forehead. "Naruto I thought you and Jaraiya weren't going to be back till next week according to his last message."

"Ba-chan I'm hurt you act like you don't want to see me or something." Naruto said holding his chest in mock pain.

"No not at all it's just that I expected Jaraiya to send me a note if you were to return earlier."

"I didn't really give him time I kind of rushed getting back I was homesick." About this time two figures walked in from the door on the side one of them was a tall blonde girl just a little older than Naruto with four pigtails with a fan on her back and the suna headband on, the next was a slim black hair chunnin with hair that looked like a pineapple and the leaf plate on his left shoulder.

"Hey naruto." The pineapple haired boy said raising his right hand. "Wasn't expecting you back so soon how have you been." Though in his head he was thinking oh boy this is going to be troublesome.

"Hey Shikamaru long time no see." Naruto replied raising his right hand clapping it together with Shikamaru's.

"Looks like you changed quite a bit since last time we saw each other. Or has he?" He said looking at Sakura. Her only reply was to node her head from what she could tell he had changed quite a bit over the last two years though he still seemed to have a thing for the color orange wearing his black and orange jumpsuit.

"Will same goes for you, you still the same lazy guy I remember what are you up to these days."

"Well even though it's quite troublesome I'm helping to set up the next Chunnin exams that is to be held in a month and a half are you going to be joining as you are the only one of the original Konoha twelve that hasn't become a chunin yet?"

"Wait you mean I'm the only one left."

"Yeah what would you expect it's been three years since you left and you never returned to even try to take the chunnin exams."

"Yeah will Jaraiya kept me so busy that I didn't really have time." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"Well anyways it looks like you should pay attention to the Hokage before she punches your lights out."

"Oh right." He said as Shikamaru walked out the door followed by Tamari. He turned back to lady Tsunada. "Sorry about that Ba-chan." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay it gave time for the third member of this little party to show up and it would seem Jaraiya to wake up." She said looking out the window and then towards the spot were Jaraiya now set up awake.

Naruto walked over to the window and poked his head out seeing his old sensei Kakashi sitting just outside the window seal reading his normal orange book. "Oh Kakashi sensei I have a gift for you." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small blue book and handing it over to Kakashi. "Erow sannin gave it to me but it wasn't really my thing."

Kakashi's eyes lit up as he saw the book and then clutched it to his chest like a little schoolgirl trying to speak to her first crush.

"Bah kids these days have no sense of good literature." Jaraiya said shaking his head.

"Now that you're all here it's time for a little test I want to see how much the two of you have improved over the last two years meet at training ground seven in twenty minutes that includes you Kakashi you're going to perform the test." Tsunada said. "Dismissed."

With that everyone filed out of the office.

Kakashi was sitting on top of a roof when Jaraiya approached him. "I'm glad to see you're enjoying the book."

"Would you expect it's been almost 3 years since your last one came out."

"As promised I return his training to you now just to warn you, you don't want to go easy on him he might just surprise you." Jaraiya said. And then began jumping towards training ground seven.

Twenty minutes later naruto and Sakura were standing facing off against Kakashi he held up two bells and looked at them both. "I'm sure the two of you know the rules for this engagement you have tell Dawn to capture these two bells. And same as last."

"Come at you with the intent to kill." Naruto said interrupting him we know the drill Kakashi sensei. Naruto began dropping into a fighting stance that Kakashi had never seen before.

"That's right but this time I'm not going easy on you either." He said moving his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye. And putting away the little blue book. At the same time dropping to his stance.

"Began." With that the two teens in front of him disappeared and the forest hiding themselves as best they could. ' This is a lot different than last time they really have grown if it wasn't for the Sharingan I wouldn't even be able the spot them right now.'

Naruto appeared next to Tsunada, Shizune and Jaraiya. "So Ba-Chan what do you say if I win this all by myself you promote me to at least chunin." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Yah right punk like that would ever happen." Tsunada said tapping her foot and crossing her arms impatiently.

"Alright then let's make it really interesting if I can beat Kakashi sensei without taking a single hit without Sakura's help you promote me straight to jonin level. But if I get knocked out let's say I give you ten thousand Ryo."

"Bratt you got yourself a deal."

"All right so the bets on if I don't take a single hit I get Jonin but if I win but I still get hit I get at least chunin but if I somehow lose you get the ten thousand." He said disappearing in a puff of smoke. Next Naruto appeared next to Sakura. "Sakura I want you to head back and stay near by ba-Chan and erow Sonnen."

Sakura looked at him like he was nuts. "Naruto you idiot you can't fight Kakashi by yourself."

"I'll be fine. Just head back and stay with them." He said with a Fox grin.

With that he disappeared one more time and appeared 30 yards away from Kakashi.

"Is he really that good Jaraiya." Tsunada asked.

Jaraiya shook his head. "Nowhere close he won't even last ten minutes against Kakashi by himself the kids gotten too cocky."

"Then I guess this will knock some sense into him."

"So Kakashi sensei it's just me and you now Sakura's heading back to Bachan and Erow Sinnen so we can go all out and I don't expect anything less from you." Little did everyone know that Naruto could sense all of their power levels if he had to measure a guess Sakura was at about eight hundred will Shizune and Kakashi were close to around twelve hundred Jaraiya he would've put about thirteen fifty and lady Tsunada herself at around fifteen fifty he was by far the strongest in the entire area but just to make things fair he lowered himself down to around Kakasi's level for power level once again the power level wasn't everything and he knew it physical abilities would also play into this match and he knew with his training from Goku that Kakashi would barely be able to keep up with him.

Both combatants stood watching each other waiting for the other to make the first move finally a drop of dew fell from the leaf and hit a nearby rock with this both combatants went into action Kakashi was throwing punch after punch naruto dodged every last one of them with ease not even looking like he was trying anymore with the giant smirk on his face.

' Jaraiya said he had gotten good but I wasn't expecting this I'm going nearly all out and I haven't even been able to land a punch on him yet.' Kakashi thought to himself Kakashi dropped down and did a leg sweep followed up by a handstand kick that actually caught Naruto by surprise the handstand kick landed directly into his jaw and he flew back a little ways landing on the ground with a puff of smoke. 'I thought I hit him but it was just a substitution.' But much to his surprise the puff of smoke was not a substitution but a simple hinge that he had dispersed with the kick. Naruto stood up no longer in his usual black and orange jumpsuit now he wore a set of blue pants that were very baggy allowing for optimal movement he no longer had on ninja sandals they were replaced by a set of orange boots with black lining on his upper torso was a midnight blue training gee with a burnt orange undershirt on his wrists he wore sweatbands of dark blue around his waist was what looked to be a Brown belt of some kind that had no knot and no buckle to hold it in place he no longer had the wiry muscle like most ninjas he now had large bulky muscles that looked like they would slow him down but looked like he could pack one hell of a wallop if he could get a hold of you but Kakashi wasn't fooled he had seen the speed at which Naruto could move this now had him a little worried.

"Damn Kakashi sensei you got me I was hoping to make it through this fight without even getting hit looks like I won't be making jonin today." Naruto said with a laugh dropping back into his fighting stance.

Kakashi jumped back onto the water and went through hand signs as fast as lightning Naruto followed once he was done a large Dragon made of water appeared above him and rushed towards Naruto, Naruto simply smirked and an orange glow appeared in his hand he threw a ball of some type of energy everyone sweat dropped as they swore he just through a Rasengan as the Dragon made of water exploded Kakashi ran throw another set of hands seals as fast as he could and held his hand up to his mouth and shouted fire style: great fireball the fireball rushed towards

Naruto and seemed to engulf him Kakashi sweat dropped, ' I didn't think I'd actually hit him with that.' Kakashi thought to himself looking a little worried.

"Wow that might have actually hurt if it hit me." Naruto whispered into Kakasi's ear. Kakashi flipped around and sent a haymaker kick at Naruto's head.' I didn't even sense him there how did he get behind me.' At this point Kakashi was really sweating because now naruto was sending barrages of punches and kicks that the seasoned jonin was having trouble trying to Dodge or Perry one of the kicks finally broke through and landed in Kakasi's gut but he got away using a substitution Jitsu he appeared in a tree about 100 yards away. ' That would have really hurt if it had landed I have to be more careful.' Kakashi thought as he watched the log explode into hundreds of pieces just from the force of the kick. About that time Naruto appeared next to Sakura and handed her the two bells and then disappear again Sakura looked at the bells amazed how in the world had Naruto gotten so strong in just three years once again he had left her far behind. Right after that he reappeared floating behind Kakashi.

"So Kakashi sensei ready to admit defeat yet?" Naruto said with a smirk on his face Kakashi turned around to see the floating Naruto and both of his eyes widened he jumped back and launched multiple kuni at the genin Naruto blocked the kuni and then launched a small blast at Kakashi with just enough force to knock him back into a tree and leave his chest smoking Kakashi began to slide to the ground. "Too bad Kakashi sensei doesn't have any Saiyen blood in him. But I'll still have to train him I can tell that he could get quite powerful if I did." Naruto mused out loud. "Well time to get back to Ba-chan then." He said picking up Kakashi and disappearing in a flash he arrived next to the four of them with a huge smirk on his face all their eyes were wide it was actually kind of hilarious. The fight had taken only 5 minutes.

"But… How in the… Did you… The fuck?" Jaraiya said.

"There's a lot to explain and I don't want to do it out here we should go back to Ba-chan's office. Everyone grab a hold." He held out his hand and everyone took a hold of him. He held his other hand up to his for head with his middle and index finger extended and in a flash they disappeared.

Instantly they were in the Hokage's office. "Wait wait what? how?"

"It's not what you think it is it's a lot like it but it's not my father's technique it's called instant transmission with that I can go almost anywhere in the world instantly without the markers that my father had to use. Sit down and I'll explain the rest."

Everyone nodded and took a seat Naruto remained standing but placed Kakashi on to the nearby sofa.

"Now where to begin well I guess I should start at the beginning a long time ago a great evil threaten the world we live on some very powerful warriors fought against it in fact they became so strong that the last time one of them was here he caused a great catastrophe that reshaped the world as we know it almost destroying it in the process seeing that in the future the children of these warriors would be just as powerful as them he sealed their abilities even though there would always be very few of them they still represented a massive threat after the world was reshaped the world would have to work its way back up to be able to have someone of their power level on the earth again. But now one of those great warriors has sensed something heading towards the earth knowing that he himself could not fight this evil he sought out someone who could that was me he took me to train me and brought out my bloodline well I should say true bloodline I'm what's known as a Saiyan a warrior race from a distant planet that was destroyed many thousands of years ago I have been tasked to find more of my kind and train them I have already sensed at least three others hear in Konoha and with your permission Ba-chan I want to ask them if they are willing to help me. And I would also like to train some of our ninja in how to use energy like I have learned to do."

"Good one Bratt how do I know you're telling the truth and don't you think we have enough on our plates already how far out is this 'evil' that you speak of."

"Will as far as the evil goes we have about two more years left which should be plenty of time for me to train everyone that I need and find them all and take care of the akatsuki. And as for proof well I guess this'll do." With that he started to slowly power up his hair began to stand straight up and turn from blonde to a gold his eyes shifted from their normal blue to a teal and he unwrapped his tail from around his waist. "Is this proof enough."

"What… What in the world is that." Tsunada asked.

"Well ba-Chan I just transformed into super Saiyan it multiplies my current strength speed and power by fifty it also brings out a bit more of my battle lust causing me to become more serious than normal. As I said saiyans are a warrior race we love battle and we become much stronger with every battle we face we can withstand a lot more physical punishment than the average human can and we also heal a lot faster this is also multiplied in me because of my already having superior healing factors and the Kyuubi sealed within me so I know heal about a hundred times faster than a normal human and as for the evil that comes the one that trained me his name was Goku by the way said that it is an evil like the first one he ever faced named freeza but slightly stronger and there are many other power levels that are almost equally as strong with this power level so I won't be able to face it on my own I need the help of the other Saiyan's if I'm to win also he believes that this will just be the beginning normally when evil comes it comes in threes or fours normally years apart from each other and each more powerful than the last he seen it happen many times just this time he won't be able to do anything about it as he put it at this point if he was to come to earth his power could simply destroy the earth with him just flexing but with time and other people powering up in a few years the world should be able to withstand his power if anything way over our heads appears so do I have your permission to seek out these three Saiyan's."

"I don't really see what choice we have if you're telling the truth and you've never been one to lie to me so yes in fact as the fifth Hokage of the hidden leaf I am making this an S class mission

You are to find and train these Saiyans and ask them to join you in your training do you know who they are?"

"Yes well Two of them The first is Konohamaru, the second is Hinata and the last one I don't know yet but I know it's a girl."

"Naruto Could it be me?" Asked Sakura talking for the first time sense this hole thing started.

"No you don't have the blood Sakura." He said bluntly.

She flinched by the lack of the chan at the end of her name.

"If that is all Hokage sama I have things to do and I'm Kind of hungry."

At this everyone face faulted. As Naruto turned and walked out of the room. Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha when he heard voices coming from behind a nearby fence he could of sworn that he heard his name mentioned so being the curious type he walked to the edge of the fence and peered around the corner there he spotted Shikamaru Kiba Shino and Hinata around the corner of the building watching him from afar he pretended that he didn't notice her and walked up to the other three boys.

"Hey guys how's it going did one of you mention my name."

"Yeah sorry about that I was just mentioned that you had just gotten back you know there's no doubt that a couple of weeks it will be the talk of the town."

"Yeah I was kind of hoping that it wouldn't be that big of a deal."

"Wait… Never mind it is too troublesome to ask about." Shikamaru said Naruto figured that it was in response to his change of appearance all of a sudden.

"To put it simply it was a hinge this is a how I really look." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Troublesome."

Naruto turned to the other two. "So Kiba Shino how have the two of you been."

"Not too bad can't wait to kick your Ass in a sparring match though.' Kiba said his dog Akamaru let out a bark. "What you really think he's that strong pssh he cant be that good." Akamaru just let out another bark. "If you say so."

"My insects also say that he has become quite strong maybe even stronger than the Hokage."

"What/troublesome" the other two boys said at the same time.

"Now I don't think I become that strong yet." Naruto said with his Fox grin rubbing the back of his head. 'In all truth of about twenty times stronger than she is guess I'll have to remember to really suppress my power level around Shino maybe I should just keep it down around civilian level most of the time.'

'Who knew the insect users could sense a persons power level.' Kurama said.

'Kind of figures not that much different from sensing chakra levels.'

'Point.'

"Anyways I was about to go get some Ramen I guess I'll see you guys later." he said with a wave behind him. Before he left he poked his head around the corner that Hinata was hiding behind his face mere inches from hers. "Hay Hinata care to join me my treat." with this she turned bright red steam began to pour from her ears and she immediately fainted a pleased smile on her face. "hu? Hinata?" He said picking her up before he could ask what was wrong he thought back to one of the lessons that Chichi had given him saying that Saiyan's were too thick headed in the ways of love and that's when it hit him that Hinata had a crush on him he scooped her up in his arms and headed towards Ichiraku's Ramen stand when he arrived the stand was nearly empty except for the two owners Teuchi and Ayame he sat Hinata on the chair next to him and waited for her to woke up.

Ayame and Teuchi were both pleasantly surprised to see their number one customer coming to the stand carrying one of the Hyuuga's not just any Hyuuga but the heiress to the clan who Ayame new had a crush on Naruto for the longest time even if she was passed out with a look that said even if she died right now she would be happy.

"Naruto it's been so long how have you been what have you been doing the last three years." Naruto sat and chatted with the two of them until Hinata woke up which took about another twenty minutes they had completely caught up by that time.

"Hinata glad to see you're back in the world of the living." Hinata looked around and then spotted Naruto heat instantly began to rise to her face but this time she was able to fight off her fainting spell.

"Na... Naruto-Kun Yo... Your back."

"Yeah just got back today went through a test with Kakashi sensei and then decided to come get some Ramen I'm glad I ran into you actually." He said with a giant smile as their first bowls of Ramen were placed in front of them.

"Yo... Your glad Y..Y you ran into me. W... Why?"

Naruto looked at her a little puzzled.

"Na... Not that I'm not happy to see you as well." She said quickly with out stuttering the last parts surprising almost everyone there including her self.

"Well thing is I was wondering if you would want to train with me tomorrow say around noon meet at training ground thirteen and don't worry even if I'm out on a mission I'll still be there I'll send a shadow clone in my place this is really important can you promise to meet me there?"

"Ye... Yes." She said with all the determination she could muster as she dug into her own Ramen fifty bowls later for Naruto only one for Hinata they left the stand going their separate ways Hinata being the happiest she had been in a very long time.

Naruto then went to find his next to targets he found Konohamaru and Hanabi at a nearby restaurant having dinner together much like he and Hinata had just done though this was a very upscale restaurant he waited outside for them about an hour later they came out and almost ran right into Naruto. He looked down at the two. "I have a mission for the two of you if you choose to accept it." Naruto said looking down at the two of them. "Meet me at training ground thirteen tomorrow at noon." With that he disappeared.

Konohamaru's jaw was on the ground and Hanabi had a look of surprise on her face almost unbecoming of the Hyuuga heiress

"Was that Naruto." She asked.

"I think so."

"Did he say training ground thirteen."

Konohamaru just nodded

Naruto appeared inside of his old apartment and instantly began cleaning and preparing his lesson plan for tomorrow it was quite a surprise for him to see that the third Saiyan in the area was actually Hanabi Hinata's sister they would both become very powerful he could Already tell

' and here Goku thought that female Saiyan's would be hard to come by.' With that and the cleaning being done by his clones he went off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Dragonball, z or gt im not that cool**

**Power lvls at this time are as fallows**

**Naruto 4,000,000**

**Super saiyan 1 200,000,000**

**sakura 675**

**Kakashi 1,120**

**Tsunade 1,575**

**Jiraiya 1,430**

**Hinata 820**

**Konohamaru 450**

**Hanabi 320**

Naruto awoke the next morning before the sun's ray's kissed the horizon, by the time the first rays had broke the darkness he was flying out of Konoha towards the north A large floating platform came into view and he sped towards it he slowly floated down and landed on the platform a beautiful garden spread along the top a short dark skinned man darker then any that Naruto had ever seen sat watering the plants a set of what Naruto thought where bandages with a blue green gym on the front of it Naruto knew him from the Description Goku had given him as Mr. Popo soon a green skinned man walked out he was well worn with time to antaina adorned his baled head.

"Mr. Popo it would seem we have a visitor." Said the green skinned man that Naruto knew was Gohan's old friend Dende

"Oh I shall prepare some tea." he said moving towards one of the near by buildings.

"So young man may i ask who you are and how you might have Goten hear Dende asked.

"My name is Naruto I got hear the same way your old friend that told me about this place did." Naruto said with a grin.

"And who might this old freind be?" Asked Dende a puzzled look on his face.

"His name is Gohan and he asked me to come visit you said that you. He said that you and Mr. Popo have been hear for many years with no visitors and asked me to stop by when i had the time. today was the first chance i had."

"Gohan I haven't heard that name in a vary long time I knew I would out live my friends when i came hear but i didn't realize how much longer it would be." Dende said with a far off look in his eyes.

"Yes to long according to what Gohan and Goku said."

"Yes far to long, pleas come join us."

"Sounds good." Naruto flowed him to the building that Mr. Popo had just went into.

"So tell me how are my old friends and why do you know them?

"They are doing fine. The reason I know them is because they are my an-sisters. and it seems that a threat bad enough to need saiyans once more is on its way hear. I am to awaken the rest of the saiyans."

Dende leaned forwards. "Is it that bad I have sensed the group known as Akatsuki but they are not that much of a threat.

"They would be if they bring all of the tailed beasts together."

"But that would bring back Ku shenron."

"No." Dende stood up "it took every thing to seal him away and brake him into the nine taild beasts."

"Right that's why we cant let it happen Kurama agrees."

"You know Kurama."

"Yes he is sealed inside of me. Goku told me about that fight the black star dragon balls where never rendered inert with Picalow's sacrifice they grew there own awareness over time and came back to destroy Earth after it was remade Ku shenron was the ten tails of our legands."

"Yes he was the last great threat of this world he made it so that the world couldn't handle the power of a saiyan wold be to much over time the world has healed though with the use of Chakra the world has been healing its self now all it needs is to re adjust to the power that was lost and your doing that with the other saiyans isn't it?"

"Yes that's exactly it Goku and the kai's Have felt that something big is on its way as well something we cant defeat with Chakra. Any ways that's not why I'm hear I want to make some new friends." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yes that would be nice I haven't had friends other then Mr. Popo in a vary long time."

Well Naruto was there a shadow clone was walking into the Hokage's office With Kakashi and Sakura.

"Well Welcome back team Kakashi." Said Tsunade "Now to get started I have a few D rank missions for you."

"Perfect." Naruto said to the surprise of every one there.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Naruto." Tsunade joked.

"Funny. No i Have to meet Hinata Hanabi and Konohamaru at noon Kakashi and Sakura are more then welcome to join us as well." Sakura couldn't help but smile at this it was the first time Naruto had asked her to do anything with him even if it was only training.

"Vary well." She said "Hear are your Missions for the day." She handed them to Kakashi and the three left the room.

Hyuuga Compound that morning.

Hinata walked to her father Hanabi had just come out of the room as well looking smug as ever.

"Father may i enter?" she asked.

"yes." Hinata entered the room and sat in front of her father.

"Father I have been asked to join Naruto At the training grounds at noon for training so I was Hopeing that i could be excused from Afternoon training."

"Training Hanabi said it was for a S ranked Mission."

"Hanabi was asked As well?"

"Yes she is heading there now if you where asked to do this as well you should get ready this would be your first S Ranked Mission."

"Yes father."

"try to stay out of the way don't be a burden."

"Under stood father." Hinata said a bit down cast.

Noon that day Naruto had dismissed his clone and the real Naruto now stood waiting

Hinata and Hanabi where the first to arrive Fallowed by Sakura and Konohamaru. then finally on time for a change was Kakashi.

"So Naruto-Ne What are we all doing hear? What is this S Ranked Misson Is it something cool I mean it has to be right." Konohamaru asked.

"Yes it is something cool I'm going to be training each of you for the next year every day the Hokage has given this as a S Ranked Mission because the world is at stake."

every one leand in a little closer that Hadn't already heard this.

"And we are the only ones that can be strong enough to fight this in the next two years. First though I have to train you to tap into an alternate form of Energy."

"You mean other then Chakra?" Kakashi asked

"Yes." Naruto confirmed. "You have seen it first hand the energy i used to destroy your water dragon and blast you into that tree."

"Wh-what is this En-energy called Na- Naruto-kun."

"Energy plane and simple It is the spiritual energy that we gain with every fight evry bit of training we do adds to it. but this is not the spiritual energy we normally use. it resides all around use now what i want you all to do is put out your hands and focus you'll feel a heat within you focus on that then visualize a ball of energy form in your hands now i don't expect you to get this right away. don't push to hard you have to feel it flow."

Hinata was focusing on the heat and pulled it out from within her and a small blue ball of energy formed in her hands "Na-Naruto-kun is this what you where talking about?"

"Wow yeah that is Hinata-chan. Amazing you got that really fast." Every one looked in awe at the blue light in her hands. "Your ready to move to step to now learning how to use it." He made a shadow clone and lead her off to a side area.

about an hour later Sakura was able to form the small ball of green light Naruto was shocked to see this. "Good Job Sakura."

"Mine is a different Color then Hinatas is it supposed to be?"

"No Normal Energy is blue in raw form Ki blasts normally show as Gold but you have a special type that is used for healing It is vary rare But you can still use it to fight tough its better to stay out of the fight now Go join Hinata in the second stage.

Two Hours latter

"Damn it I give up already." Hanabi yeild Why did you even invite me to this is ridiculous training." Hanabi Yield.

"Because you Konohamaru Hinata and myself are able to become the strongest fastest we have a special blood line that basically every time we take a beating we get that much stronger heal faster and other things like that it will also double your power level witch will make it harder to control you don't have that much right now witch makes it hard some times as well but the down side is that if I Unleash your true power then you will never be able to look at the full moon again at least not until we are a hole lot stronger then we are right now hear let me show you something." Naruto walked a little ways away and begin powering up. soon his hair turned bright gold and eyes teal his tail unwound from his waist and his hair stood straight up.

"Wow." Was all that Konohamaru could say.

"So what is this threat that you keep talking about?"

"Simply put its something really strung other then that i don't truly know."

"Any other hints to this then?"

"Yeah don't get frustrated."

"Essayer said then done." She scoffed.

Within two hours every one was able to pull out the energy except Kakashi Naruto was Currently working with him on it by that time Hinata and Sakura where already flying at running speeds Hanabi was floating and Konohamaru was throwing energy balls at training dummy's saying he wanted to learn that first he had basically bagged Naruto to teach him that first saying that it would be more useful in a combat situation the girls all wanted to learn to fly first as that would be the basics for upping there speed.

Finally around Five Kakashi had the first part down and like Konohamaru was starting on energy balls Naruto was prowed to say the least he thought it would take much lounger then this.

"Alright Every one did well today tomorrow will work on hand to hand I want to start showing you how to enhance your ability Speed strength even your constitution, Meet here again tomorrow At noon unless you have a mission we have plenty of time Hinata a word if you don't mind. the rest of you can go."

Hinata was stunned did she do something wrong Was she not advancing fast enough no she had learned faster then anyone was she not as strong as he thought she would be.

"Wh-what did Yo-you want to tal-talk to me about Naruto-kun?"

"I Was wandering Hinata If well would you want to go out with me tonight?"

Naruto Kun Is asking me out. "What do you mean?"

"Me you movie? OR dinner or both? You don't have to if you don't want to." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"NO... No I want to." She blurted out "But my father might not like that I already missed after noon training."

"I thank he will be ok with it I will go talk to him. Take my hand." she placed her hand in his "This might be a bit disoreanting the first time."

"Ok." with that they disappeared and appeared in front of the hyuuga compound. the two guards where stuned at there sudin appearance.

"Where how Lady Hinata?"

"Yes... Um Na-Naruto would like a audience with my father if he is available."

"yes he is in his study."

"Thank you. she said." She lead Naruto to her fathers study. He smiled at her then knocked on the door.

"yes?" her father called from through the door.

"lord Hyuuga I would like a word with you if i may. This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Naruto said

Hinata looked at him with surprise did he say Namikaze as in the fourth Hokage.

"Enter Namikaze-Sama." Naruto entered and sat before Hasshi Hyuuga.

"Namikaze Hmm. I should have seen that. Did every thing go well in your mission today?"

"It is not that kind of mission it is a loung term thing your two daughters are will be training with myself Kakashi, Konohamaru, Sakura and maybe a few others I guaranty you that they will became much stronger in fact Hinata has already improved by a lot,"

"And what per say are you training them in?"

"The use of energy and all of its application but that is not the reason I am hear I would Like Permission to date your doughier."

"I see and and once more I see." Hashi said. "First what is this energy you speak of."

"Simply put its a force that is in every living thing Some one showed me to harness this and use it I can honestly say that it is ten time stronger then Chakra. and through its use i have already proven my self to the Hokage that is why she has deemed this a S Ranked Mission."

"I see Can you show me this Energy?"

Naruto put his hands in front of him and formed as small glowing ball of energy. "The girls can teach you all how to use this if they want to I have no problem with it but your daughters are speshale they have a blood line other then The Byakugan."

"And what is this Blood line?"

"Just call it Saiyan it helps to heal faster makes them stronger in general." It will also give them a tail."

"Tail?" He said with a raised eyebrow."

"Yes." Naruto said waving his tail behind him.

"Dose the rest of my family have this blood line?"

"So far no it only pops up in maybe one in five thousand or less its amazing that they are both saiyans."

"Truly. Interesting. Now why should I let you date my doughtier?"

"Simply put you shouldn't." Naruto said.

"What?"

"You shouldn't. You don't know me you can't trust me and I am the container for the Kyuubi of all things but I guarantee this I will care for your daughter like none other I will protect her with my life and I will do every thing in my power to make her strong enough to protect herself."

"True Except for two things I do know you and I can trust you well not you but your father and if you are anything like him and from what you just said you are and I knew him vary well as he was a good friend of mine. And I would be Honored to have you date my daughter."

"Good i will be picking her up at eight tonight if that is ok."

"Yes I will let her know." with that Naruto disappeared.

Just like his father. he deactivated the privacy seal then called out. "Hinata will you enter pleas."

"Yes Father." she came in and sat in front of him.

"I hear you did well today in your training."

"Yes father."

"Keep working hard at h=the end of the week I want to see how much you have improved."

"Yes father."

"But for now you have a date to get ready for."

"father?"

"Namikaze-sama will be hear at eight to pic you up."

"Thank you father." She bowed to him then exacted the room. she rushed to her room and began to go over everything she needed to do.

At eight Naruto showed up at the Hyuuga estate in a dress shirt and slacks a Jacket covering his muscular upper body he looked at the to Guards "I am hear to pic up Hinata for our date."

"Yes you may wait in the reception hall she will be down shortly."

He walked in and sat on a pillow waiting for Hinata soon she walked in wearing a blue form fitting dress a sing-gal strap went over her right shoulder it went down to just above the knee a light blush touched her cheeks and her lips where painted a bright red that helped to bring out there natural fullness light blue eyeliner that brought out her eyes.

Naruto's jaw was almost on the floor as she approached him.

"I hope this is ok."

"Yes you look amazing." Naruto finally got out. "Shall we go." he offered his arm.

"Yes." she put her hand in his arm and they left the compound.

After a wile of walking Hinata spoke. "Wh-where are we going Na-Naruto-kun?"

"I thought tonight we Would go to that club that just opened up hear in town if that's alright."

"Yes that sounds good." Hinata said.

Soon they where at the club And got right in even though there was a long line of people waiting they walked in and found a table the music was loud but not enough so that they had to yell to talk Naruto hung his jacket over the back of his chair and then ordered them some drinks from the bar Will started to then walked over. "Um... What do you wan't?" He asked.

"Um... what are you having?"

"I like Scotch but I don't really thank it would be your thing."

"Oh... What ever you thank then."

"Ok." a few moments latter he came back with a glass of golden Liquid and green drink in a martini glass.

"Whats this?"

"Melontini. Hope you like it."

She took a sip "its good."

"cool. want to dance?"

"Um... yes."

"cool." He crated a clone and then lead her out to the dance floor.

"why the clone." She asked him as they started to dance.

"never leave your drinks alone even for a moment."

"Oh." they started dancing. close together letting the rhythm of the music carry them away. soon the song ended and changed to that of a slower dance she looked around and suddenly Naruto pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her wast she put her chin on his shoulder and they slowly danced together she had never felt so much love so safe in all her life.

in a far corner Kiba watched them dance Akamaru sitting by his side he let out a small sigh.

"They look good together." his friend sheno said.

"Yeah I guess they really do belong together."

"Yeah they look good." Said Sakura. a little disappointed.

The night soon turned late and the two soon left the club the took the long root through the park Hinata let out a small shiver as the cooled nipped at her bare arms and shoulders.

"Oh man what was i thanking hear." Naruto took off his jacket and put it over hinatas shoulders she pulled it tight around herself snuggling into the warmth.

all to soon for Hinata the night came to an end and they where standing in front of the Hyuuga compound.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for this wander full night." she said starting to pull off his jacket. he stopped her.

"Keep it for now I'll be fine I'll see you tomorrow ok." she nodded and he kissed her forehead.

she walked into her home and let out a small squeal and rushed to her room she slept better that night then she had slept in a vary long time.

the next week went by with Naruto and his team doing D ranked missions in the morning and training in the afternoon Quit a few had joined the training Including Kiba and Akamaru shino, Ino Shikamaru, Choji even Temari Had shown up, but finaly the day came when Hinata and Hanabi where to show what they had learnd under Naruto no one thought that they would improve that much but they where still eagerly awaiting a show Hinata was going to spar with her father.

Naruto was there to watch as well he took a seat next to Hanabi.

Hinata walked in and bowed to her father. and then took a fighting stance.

"I shall not be going easy on you daughter."

"That is fine father." she said taking the traditional Hyuuga stance.

they rushed at each other delivering fierce blows that sent Chakra flying as there blows landed. Hinata to the surprise of all the Hyuuga was matching her fathers every move. finally she drooped down and swept her fathers feet out from under him knocking him to the ground she then flipped back and landed about ten feet away.

"Vary good but you made one mistake you are still in range of my Divination one hundred and sixty four palms with that he rushed forward at blinding speed and landed two blows two her chest then the image of Hinata disappeared not with a puff of smoke but just faded away or flickered as best Hiashi could tell. Hinata appeared behind him and delivered a kick to his ribs that sent him flying into the far wall. he slowly pulled himself up and shoock the fog from his head. And dropped back into his fighting stance.

"You can not beat me father even now I am holding back what you just seen was not a Jutsu but simply a burst of speed that left a image of me behind or are you just hopeing that you can push more of my ability's out?"

"You say I can not beat you daughter as if you be leave its true then finish me." Hinata dropped her head for a millisecond then in a flash she appeared in front of Hiashi her fist already in her fathers gut He coughed up a bit of blood then fell to his knees. then out cold all the Hyuugas other then Hanabi jumped to there feet and rushed to Hashi's side Hinata had layed him down on his back and stood up and walked to Naruto and Hanabi and sat next to them waiting for Hiashi to reawaken. it was five minutes before he finally came to another Six before he felt stable enough to sit up.

"What was that.?"

"Speed Pure speed I was useing energy to boost my speed at certain points that is all it was."

"Are you trying to tell me that after a week you have speed that that rivals that of the fourth Hokage."

"Faster then him. by a lot." Naruto said. "He teleports from spot to spot she literally moved from one spot to another so fast that it looked like she hadn't moved. That means she was moving at over three hundred miles per hour. Faster then even Gai or lee could move at there Fastest with six gates open Buy about two hundred miles or more."

"So that means." Hiashi started.

"You have Two of the strongest Fighters in the world in your clan." Hanabi said proudly.

"And we have Have thirteenth of the strongest fighters in the world in our village. Two that at this point could go toe to toe with a Tailed beast like the Nine tails the others might be able to handle the one tail."

Hashi thought about this for a moment. "Thank you for the demonstration."

"If that is all then i have a meting with the Hokage." Naruto said then disappeared in a blur.

in the Hokage's Office

Naruto Appeared out side her door and walked in Just as shikamaru and Temari. walked out of the back office. "Yo Naruto still on for training at noon?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah see you both there?"

"Of cores see you both there?"

"Yeah but tomorrow I will head back to the Suna you still don't mind if I train some select ninja right?"

"No that's fine." Naruto said. "As long as you trust them."

Temari nodded then fallowed Shikamaru out.

"Naruto I need you to sign this." Tsunade said.

Naruto read over the paper then a smile appeared on his face then Signed the paper.

"With this Namakaze Uzumaki Naruto you are Advanced to the Rank of Jonin and are hereby afforded all of the responsibility and privileges that go along with it. Including your family seat on the Council as such you will be there this after noon at one o'clock sharp."

"understood."

with that he disappeared to set up training

In the council room at one o'clock

Naruto sat in his chair as the rest of the council walked in Hashi sat across-ed from him, with Tsume Inazuka to his right then Choja Akamichi

to Naruto's left sat Shikaku Nara and Inochi Yamanka and Shibi Aburrane at a table that sat acrossed the Back where the three elders Danzo. Homura and Koharu.

Tsunada walked in and brought the meeting to order. "So this meeting has been brought to order under spaeshal business as a thought dead clan the Namakaze have been revived."

"This is papastarus who in there right mind would be leave this." Danzo yield.

"Is it just look at him he is a dead ringer for the fourth." Hiashi said

"agreed." Tsum said. "Smells like him too."

"So I thank we can skip the Debate on this." Tsunade said.

"agreed." said over half the council. Danzo could do nothing about this at this point he knew with this some of his power in the council had been taken away.

"Hiashi you said you had business to bring forth."

"I do Hokage sama." Hashish said. standing.

"Proceed."

"Hokage sama it has been brought to my attention that we at this point have thirteen of the strongest Ninja in the village I have even seen this with my own eyes. And with the return of the Namikaze Iwa will once more start to show there aggression towards us." he looked towards Naruto at this point to his surprise he had a smirk on his face.

"I couldn't agree more I second that." Naruto said. to the hole councils surprise even Tsunade

"Namikaze sama you can't truly look for war with Iwa." Tsume said "And who are these strong Ninja?"

"First I don't want to go to war with Iwa I want to alie with them aganst Akatsuki. and secuned Hinata and Hanabi, Konoharu, Kakashi, Sakura Kiba shino and Shikamaru. Though I suggest that Sakura stay in the back lines Her healing ability now surpass that of the Hokage." He had been Taking her to see Dende for the last week to help her work on her healing ability.

"Who is the strongest Amougst them?" Danzo asked his hands clasped in front of him

"Out of them I would have to say that Hinata has grown the strongest the fastest."

"Stronger then you?" Hiashi asked.

"No she has a long way to go I would at this point put her at just a little stronger then Kakashi she has jumped immensely sense we started I would say in just the five days she has nearly Quadrupled her power level witch is outstanding."

"And the rest?"

"If I had to put a Number to it At this point I would say Hinata is at twenty five hundred Hanabi would be at seventeen hundred Kakashi around twenty two the Konohamaru is at twenty one they are the highest the rest are in the low teens."

"What would you be at?" Danzo asked

"When I was read with a device called a scouter I was at four million normally"

"And what do we have this to compare to? Sherly you don't expect us to go by your word alone." Danzo said.

"No I brought one of these scouters as proof." Naruto said unsealing a scouter. in his hands appeared a small device that looked like it went over the ear to the eye a small red glass panel on the front he tossed it to Shikaku. "i thank we all agree a Biased party will tell the truth scan every one in the room.

after a time trying to find out how it worked he scanned every one.

"So far everyone is the same about twelve hundred Except The Hokage witch is around fifteen Naruto is at Five."

"Five hundred?" Danzo asked with a smirk.

"No just five."

"Ha i knew he was lieing." Danzo declared.

"Right one second." Naruto stood up and began to slowly power up Shikaku's jaw dropped

"He is climbing fast." parers began to raise up the tables started shaking and then ti all stopped. He just hit five thousand."

"Still no where close to what he said." Danzo said

"Right i didn't want to shake the building apart ."

"I thank he has proved enough Choja said."

"Yes Naruto you sugjest going to war with the Akasuki correct how do you purpose we do this?"

"Hit them every chance we get Temari of the sand Is returning to suna tomorrow I she is going to began training Suna ninja in the use of Energy on her return."

"No this is going to be a classified Village secret To have it leave this village is not premeditated." Danzo yelled slamming his hand on the table. "for even teaching her she should not be aloud to leave."

"You Have no say in this it was my secret to teach in the first place and could be considered a family tecneake that I can teach to whom ever I please."

"He is correct in this." Shikaku said.

"Its not up for debate." Naruto said plainly."She will start training there will I continue the training hear if I sense Akatsuki or we get any word on them I will go and Con-fount them myself."

"With a team?" Tsum asked.

"Yes To be determand at the time."

"Do you thank you stand a chance they are s ranked Criminalize."

"They don't have a chance." Naruto said confidently.

"Then it is settled we shall; wadge war on Akasuki." Tsunade said.

"And Iwa?" Hiashi asked.

"I shall go as a messenger of peace." Naruto said.

"All in favor?" Tsunade asked. every one except danzo raised there hands.

"I subject i say we use the power and destroy Iwa so they can never form a threat to us show the other villages that we are strongest."

"No it has been voted on." Tsunade said.

"you are all fools." Danzo said.

"you are all dismissed."

with that Naruto stood up if you would like to see what your kids have been working on then meet at training ground thirteen." with that he disappeared.

at the training grounds

Naruto appeared to see Hinata and Hanabi sparing kakashi and Konohamaru where paired up sakura and ino shikamaru and temari and last where Kiba and shino Naruto's clone was fighting Akamaru.

"How did the meting go?" Kakashi asked dodging a punch from Konohamaru.

"Good we are at war with Akatsuki. And soon I will head to Iwa to Perpose peace."

"Sounds Dangerous." Temari said disappearing and reappearing behind Shikamaru sending him flying into the air he cought himself and spun around throwing a golden energy ball at where she was she deflected it then flew up to him they began trading fast fierce blows.

this continued for some time. finally all of the parents arrived to witness the multiple in air battles all of there Jaws where agape at the sights Hinata flew on her back tossing energy balls at her sister who was knocking them away Naruto was now fending off Kiba Shino and akamaru who was also flying.

"I thank the children have surpassed us by a lot." Tsum said.

The rest just nodded.

About twenty minuets latter the groups where done with there sparing match and looked to there visitors. "So what did you thank?" Naruto asked.

"Wow." Tsum said.

"You where never one with words but I thank you found it there." Inochi said.

"Yeah." Choja said. "Why isnt Choji hear."

"Don't know." Shikaku said.

"Amazing I wouldn't be leave it if i didn't see it." Shibi added.

"So see the rest of you tomorrow." With that Naruto said looking at the group. "and try to get Choji hear tomorrow shikamaru I know you have been teaching him some of this but I want to see where he stands." Shikamaru nodded. "then tell tomorrow." and he was gone.

Under ground some where in Konoha

"Damn it." Danzo said sitting behind his desk.

"Loard Danzo Your orders." A blank masked anbu asked

For now stand by soon we will have to move forward with the plain the Kyuubi container has become much to strong."

"Yes my lord."

with that the Anbu disappeared.

"So what is this Plain of yours Danzo?" Naruto asked appearing in front of him

"What? How did you get in hear?"

"Simple I transmitted to you when I felt you this deep under Konoha Kind of odd i thought only the hokage could have personal anbu But you have almost a hundred." Naruto leaned forward.

"Impossible you have no seals on me i was scanned."

"Right all I need is to know your energy then I can transmit right to you and yours is vary dark." Naruto said Narrowing his eyes. "Why is that?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Simple stop whatever your planing If you don't I will turn you in my self and shut down your operation my self." He leaned forward. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." He said glaring at the boy.

"good." with that he disappeared again.

Danzo sat back in his chair the old war hawks mind running over a thousand miles a minute slowly a smirk came to his face.

the next morning at the Hokage tower.

"Well we have a few D ranks if you want them or we have a couple of long term c ranks."

Naruto and Sakura looked at Kakashi and nodded

"Something harder if you don't mind Hokage sama." Kakashi finally said,

"varry well." she said. shifting some paperwork. at this point a messenger rushed in.

"Hokage sama urgent news from Suna." she passed her the message.

she read over it and slammed her fist to the desk. "team Kakashi you have a urgent S ranked Mission to Suna Akatsuki has struck they took Gara. Temari is on her way back. pick her up and head to help them."

"Yes Hokage sama." Kakashi said garbing Naruto's shoulder Sakura doing the same thing. they where gone in a flash.

Herey Naruto she thought to herself

in a flash Naruto appeared in front of Temari garbed her shoulder then disappeared again to appear at the front gates of Suna.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

"Your brother was taken its Akatsuki."

"Can you get a lock on him?"

"No but i know some one that can make shear every thing is taken care of hear then I'll be back soon."

with that he disappeared.

"Temari its good your back are these the reinforcements we sent for? How did you get hear so fast."

"Harashin." was all Temari said. "Any news of my brother?"

"Kankaro is in critical condition a poison that can not be identified."

"Bring me to him." Sakura said.

"Fallow me."

With that they rushed towards the hospital as they Entered a old women looked up her eyes widened.

"Wight fang you will die now."

"Sister stop that's not the wight fang. He died a long time ago"

"Oh right." The old women stopped in her tracks and let out a laud laughed like nothing happened.

Kakashi sweat dropped then gave one of his eye smiles. "Its ok my father was the wight fang I'm sorry if he caused you harm in any way. But you must remember we are allies now."

"Yes of course you look a lot like him." as this was happening Sakura walked to Kankaro and placed his hands on his chest a green glow pulsed around him then moments latter he woke up.

"Gara where is he. No Sasori of the red sands he was there hes the one that took Gara you have we have to stop them" Kankaro said.

"Don't wary we are on it." Temari said

"No Temari you have orders to go and Gaurd our south boarders we are vonarable right now." Baki said.

"Damn it Gara is in truble and you want me to gaurd our boraders?"

"Yes this came from the counsil."

"Fine but if any thing happens to Gara you can mark me off as a Suna ninja." every one was stuned as Temari turned and walked out.

As this was happening Naruto appeared at the Look out .

"Dende I need your help." He called slowly Dende walked out.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Gara The Container of the One tail has been taken I need you to find them."

"Yes I will find them as fast as Possible." with that he stepped to the edge of the look out and shut his eyes. Naruto put his hands on his shoulder it took some time to find the Two Akatsuki members but finally he got sight of them as they went into a cave.

"Got it." With that Naruto disappeared once more

Naruto appeared Next To Kakshi and Sakura. "We have to hurry."

"I'm going in Temari's place." The old women said. "Don't wory I won't slow you down.

"I know." Naruto said "I'll Carry you. Before you say any thing you will slow us down if i don't."

"Sunny I was a ninja before you where even born."

"If we Were travailing at normal Ninja speed that would be fine but where not." Kakashi said

Naruto bent down . "Climb on or we leave you hear." With that the old lady climbed on to his back. the stepped out onto the balcony and took off into the air moving at speeds that Chiyo didn't thank posible with in half an hour they where at the cave.

Inside the cave

"The Kyuubi container and four others have landed out side." Zetsu said

"How did they get hear so fast?" Hiden asked

"They flew." Zetsu said with a growl.

"What how is that possible?" Pain asked Looking at Itachi.

"No one in the leaf Has that ability." Itachi said.

"We have no time well we seal him Sasori and Deidra will take care of them. once completed we will hold the Kyuubi container."

out side

"It's a five point seal there is only one way to brack it and there are only four of us." Kakashi said.

"There is one other way." Naruto said. "Something I have yet to teach all of you yet. every one step back."

Naruto took a stance that the rest had yet to see yet his hands out in front of him he slowly pulled them back as energy gathered around him "Ka... Ma... Ha..." Energy was now swirling around him a ball of blue light gathered in his hands.

"His power level is spiking." Kakashi said

"Ma..." He thrust his hands forwards "Ha..." a beam of blue light shot forwards and Impacted the rock face for a seconds it hit a barrier then shattered then the rock blow up into Hundreds of peaces smoke covered the area they entered the cave in a spread formation.

The smoke cleared to reveal several spectral figures on the hands of a statue. And Sasori and Deidra standing in front of Gara who was being helled up by Chakra. his own life being drained away.

"Hello Akatsuki I thought you all might want to know that Konoha has Declared war on you all Now let Gara go." Naruto said vary calm.

"Fuck you really thank that you can scare us." Deidra yield.

"Shut the hell up." Naruto Said as he through a ball of energy so fast that deidra had no chnce to dodge the ball struck him and sent him flying into the statchue. he fell to the ground out cooled or dead they couldnt tell.

Sasori launched sinbon needles right at Naruto and the rest of the group as this happened. they found there marks on all but chiyo Who was dodgeing them. the others they where just bouncing off there skin. then Naruto disappeared and the outer Puppet of Sasori was crushed from within jumped a smaller figure But Sakura Intercepted it and punched the figure in the face sending it into the ground Kakashi flew above and launched a Begrudge of energy blasts into the crater that was Sasori when he stopped there was nothing left but a smoking crater and the broken puppet that was Sasori at one point.

With that finished Naruto turned towards the statue and sent his Own baradge of energy balls It screamed in pain then dropped Gara as it disappeared all that remained where the spectral Figures "You have set us back this day Kyuubi but know this you shal know pain. We will have all of the tailed beasts even the one that resides in you."

"No You Shall Know fear the fear of being hunted down one by one the same fear you put into the containers of the Biju." Naruto said looking at the figures one buy one "Even you Who clam to be immortal shall know this fear."

"Fuck Jashun will Love it when I send this bitch and his friends to him."

"Know Hiden King Yama has been waiting a long time for you and cant wait to send you to Half."

"Fuck what the shit are you talking about?"

"There is no Jashun you sick fuck."

"There is and I'll show you him you fuck."

"Hiden shut up."

"For now Kyuubi you have a stay." Pain said then all images disappeared.

"No for now you do. I got them I know where every last one is and I'm starting with you pain." Naruto said after they where gone.

Well this was happening Sakura was healing Gara who was now awake. and looking around bleraly.

"Suna is it safe?"

"Yes." Sakura answered. "Naruto we should get back to Suna."

"In a moment there are four power levels heading this way one of them is above twenty five thousand twenty five that's huge are you shear?"

"Yeah two are at Six hundred and the last is at twelve Hundred."

"So what not like they know how to use it right?" Sakura said.

"No the one at twenty five thousand seems to have a rudimentary understanding and He is a dormant Saiyan."

"So you want to see who he is."

"No i know who it is already just then the four figuers landed outside the cave."

**well that's where i am ending this this time hope you all like the second installment been really busy with work hope i can get a third one out a little faster hope you all like this chapter as this so far is my most liked story from just the first chapter. also give me feed back on this I want to know what you think of this story so far no flames pleas **

**i might have missed a few spelling things If anyone is willing to bata read this for me let me know**


End file.
